Le mal de vivre
by kinochan
Summary: Spoilers du 13e volume, One-shot, POV d'Akane, déppréssiant ;;


Titre : Le mal de vivre.

Auteur : Kinochan

Mail : 

Base : I'LL

Spoilers : volumes 1 à 13 (enfin, si on veut)

Chose ignorée, exécrée, vomie : volume 14 (Fuck) –enfin, si on omet le petit truc concernant le début des prépub…

Genre : POV, dépressif, auto-lâchage, Yaoi ? Heuuu pour une fois je pense que non. Désespéré… voilà… je crois que c'est tout. Ah ! Si, Songfic aussi…

Rating : baaaah NC-dépressifs, NC-moi

Disclamer : I'LL appartient à son propriétaire, et vu ce qu'il est en train d'en faire, franchement, j'en veux pas, qu'il se garde son scénar' à la con.

Par contre, je veux bien d'Akane…

La chanson « Le Mal de Vivre » appartient à son auteur, qui je crois est Barbara, en tout cas son interprète.

Notes de l'auteur : Désolée, je reprends le clavier pour écrire une chose pareille… enfin, de toute façon, depuis que je connais cette chanson, je savais que je finirai par pondre quelque chose dessus…  
¤ Les paroles originales sont en italiques.

¤ Pour les membres de Complex qui se demanderaient ce que je branle avec les règles de publication que j'ai instaurées… J'ai fait un double du texte sans italique que je modifierai… ;  
¤ Si vous voulez le mp3 de la chanson, demandez ! J'ai !

Le Mal de Vivre.

Les jeux sont faits.

On a perdu.

Perdu quelque chose pour laquelle on s'était tant battu…

Quelque chose qui avait tant de sens.

Notre place. Notre véritable place face à Hayamazaki.

Une place qui nous aurait permis de ne plus baisser la tête.

Ça ne prévient pas quand ça arrive  
Ça vient de loin

Oh, bien entendu nombreux seront ceux à nous dire que ce n'est qu'une défaite.

Que tout peut continuer.

« Tout » quoi exactement ?

Je refuse de leur faire face à nouveau. Comment leur faire face après ça ?

Ça s'est promené de rive en rive  
La gueule en coin

J'ai un peu de mal à respirer normalement depuis quelques heures.

Ou peut-être cela fait-il un ou deux jours que je traîne, que je fuis ?

J'ai jeté Sumire après le match… Elle me comprendra.

Sumire est Sumire, elle comprend tout sur tout. Elle appui toujours mes choix…

Et puis un matin, au réveil  
C'est presque rien

Enfin, pour ce qui est du temps que j'ai passé dehors depuis la fin du match, je ne sais même pas s'il est aussi énorme qu'il y paraît.

Même mon horloge biologique n'est plus là pour me rappeler mes désirs et besoins les plus primitifs.

Mais c'est là, ça vous ensommeille  
Au creux des reins

Ceci dit, je sais que…

La boule qui bloque ma respiration…

Celle qui me donne presque envie de vomir…

Elles n'ont rien à avoir avec la faim.

Le mal de vivre  
Le mal de vivre  
Qu'il faut bien vivre  
Vaille que vivre

J'aimerai m'en défaire comme j'ai su me défaire des différents problèmes qui me tombaient sur le coin du nez ces dernières années.

On peut le mettre en bandoulière  
Ou comme un bijou à la main

Ah ça oui ! J'ai su vivre avec ces derniers de façon si… masochiste…

La gardant près de moi. M'en servant comme d'un bouclier pour échapper aux autres.

Pour me cacher des autres.

C'est si facile d'utiliser ce stratagème, si facile de rester dans ce cafard permanent…

Comme une fleur en boutonnière  
Ou juste à la pointe du sein

C'est certain, à côté des malheurs qu'on peut regarder sur n'importe quelle chaîne hertzienne(1) je suis totalement ridicule.

Mais… le plus ridicule n'est-il pas de comparer ce que je ressens 'moi' et ce que ressentent des personnes que je ne connaîtrais jamais ?

C'est pas forcément la misère  
C'est pas Valmy, c'est pas Verdun

Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'aujourd'hui je me retourne ?(2)

Pourquoi ne suis-je pas en train de mettre ce jour si faste pour l'équipe adverse en paravent.

Pourquoi ne suis-je pas en train de le transformer en barrière une fois de plus ?

Peut-être suis-je seulement fatigué de tout ça ?

Fatigué de me sentir si mal.

Fatigué d'entendre toujours le même refrain…

« Ça ira mieux… »

Mais c'est des larmes aux paupières  
Au jour qui meurt, au jour qui vient

Comme d'habitude je n'ai qu'une envie.

Tout foutre en l'air. Tout virer, tout déchirer.

Tout oublier.

Oublier mon basket.

Oublier qu'il m'a apporté tant de malheurs.

La perte de Gaku.

La trahison.

La prise de conscience(3) que mon père ne verrait jamais mes matchs.

Jamais.

Le mal de vivre  
Le mal de vivre  
Qu'il faut bien vivre  
Vaille que vivre

Et même si c'est faire preuve de pessimisme, je ne retiens que le négatif.  
Jamais les moments de bonheur partagés avec l'équipe.

Toujours ce qui m'a serré le cœur si fort qu'il s'en est arrêté de battre.

Qu'on soit de Rome ou d'Amérique  
Qu'on soit de Londres ou de Pékin

Et mes lèvres qui tremblent

Mes tempes qui sifflent.

Ces sanglots qui me font si souffrir et que je pourrais simplement effacer d'un soupir…

Même la pensée de ne pas être le seul être humain à connaître cet état ne me remonte pas plus que ça…

Qu'on soit d'Egypte ou bien d'Afrique  
Ou de la porte Saint-Martin

L'impression d'être si seul… Si seul depuis tant de temps que ça me parait presque naturel.  
Et pourtant si douloureux.

L'impression d'avoir des gens autour mais jamais La bonne personne…  
Pas forcément une âme sœur.  
Juste quelqu'un qui me dirait « je comprends » ou « je suis l ».

« Tu peux pleurer… »

On fait tous la même prière  
On fait tous le même chemin

Mais j'ai beau attendre, espérer voir quelque chose de différent de ce que je vis à présent.

J'ai beau l'imaginer même, rien ne dissipe ce vide qui se creuse à ce petit endroit si bien caché, mais qui sait si vicieusement, si cruellement se faire ressentir quand il est impossible de l'ignorer.

Qu'il est long lorsqu'il faut le faire  
Avec son mal au creux des reins

Je pense vaguement à rentrer…

Pour repousser tout aussitôt cette idée puisque je ne veux plus voir personne.

Même ma propre mère ne pourrait pas m'aider…

Ils ont beau vouloir nous comprendre  
Ceux qui nous viennent les mains nues

Je ne sais même pas ce qui m'exaspèrerai le plus.

Est-ce qu'elle essaierai de me consoler ?

De me dire que ça n'a rien de grave ?

Que ce n'était qu'un match ?

Nous ne voulons plus les entendre  
On ne peut pas, on n'en peut plus

Ou bien me laissera-t-elle me débrouiller, me dépatouiller de ce spleen persistant qui ne fait qu'envenimer mes idées noires ?

Ce serait si facile si tout…

Et tous seuls dans le silence  
D'une nuit qui n'en finit plus

Disparaissait…

Voilà que soudain on y pense  
A ceux qui n'en sont pas revenus

Si tout me rejoignait…

Du mal de vivre  
Leur mal de vivre  
Qu'ils devaient vivre  
Vaille que vivre

Dans le noir…

¤Owari¤

Commentaires ?  
Menaces ?  
Remarques pertinentes ?

Z'avez mon mal, ne ?

==================

(1) Est-ce valable au Japon ?... En fait, m'en fout.

(2) relit la phrase mais… re-relit la phrase… comprends pas… … on va dire que c'est de l'écriture automatique…

(3) Après 15 tentatives infructueuses, je vous annonce que word plante en se rendant compte qu'il ne peut chercher un synonyme à « conscience » --

**Paroles Complètes :******

Ça ne prévient pas quand ça arrive  
Ça vient de loin  
Ça c'est promené de rive en rive  
La gueule en coin  
Et puis un matin, au réveil  
C'est presque rien  
Mais c'est là, ça vous ensommeille  
Au creux des reins  
  
Le mal de vivre  
Le mal de vivre  
Qu'il faut bien vivre  
Vaille que vivre  
  
On peut le mettre en bandoulière  
Ou comme un bijou à la main  
Comme une fleur en boutonnière  
Ou juste à la pointe du sein  
C'est pas forcément la misère  
C'est pas Valmy, c'est pas Verdun  
Mais c'est des larmes aux paupières  
Au jour qui meurt, au jour qui vient  
  
Le mal de vivre  
Le mal de vivre  
Qu'il faut bien vivre  
Vaille que vivre  
  
Qu'on soit de Rome ou d'Amérique  
Qu'on soit de Londres ou de Pékin  
Qu'on soit d'Egypte ou bien d'Afrique  
Ou de la porte Saint-Martin  
On fait tous la même prière  
On fait tous le même chemin  
Qu'il est long lorsqu'il faut le faire  
Avec son mal au creux des reins  
  
Ils ont beau vouloir nous comprendre  
Ceux qui nous viennent les mains nues  
Nous ne voulons plus les entendre  
On ne peut pas, on n'en peut plus  
Et tous seuls dans le silence  
D'une nuit qui n'en finit plus  
Voilà que soudain on y pense  
A ceux qui n'en sont pas revenus  
  
Du mal de vivre  
Leur mal de vivre  
Qu'ils devaient vivre  
Vaille que vivre  
  
Et sans prévenir, ça arrive  
Ça vient de loin  
Ça c'est promené de rive en rive  
Le rire en coin  
Et puis un matin, au réveil  
C'est presque rien  
Mais c'est là, ça vous émerveille  
Au creux des reins  
  
La joie de vivre  
La joie de vivre  
Oh, viens la vivre  
Ta joie de vivre


End file.
